


Adventures of MI5 / NCIS Special Agent Jenno Daniels  DC / New Orleans

by Jenno



Series: Adventures of MI5 & NCIS Special Agent Jenno Daniels [2]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, Bull (TV 2016), NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenno/pseuds/Jenno
Summary: A new case that the New Orleans team has is related to an old gang which somehow with a lot of research involved Jenno's dead uncle so Pride called in the best team in NCIS to help solve the case which happened to be the team Jenno is on. What happens when Jenno is reunited with the New Orleans team for the first time in person for 5 months and 4 days after her offer to be the 2nd profiler on the team along with the current new profiler who happened to be someone who Jenno knows very well indeed. Pride as well as the rest of both teams get to know more about Jenno's history especially her time in New Orleans when she was younger and how she knows Pride's new team member.





	1. Character List

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the majority of these characters they are either from Tv shows , Books or Films I like.

NCIS LEADERSHIP

Leon Vance - Ncis Director 

Dwayne King Pride - Supervisory Special Agent and Agent in Charge NCIS New Orleans 

NCIS MCRT DC TEAM

Jethro Gibbs - Supervisory Special Agent 

Tony Dinozzo - Senior Field Agent 

Tim Mcgee - Special Agent and Tech genius of the team 

Ellie Bishop - Special Agent and Team analysis 

Dr Jack Sloane - Ncis & MI5 Forensic Psychologist , Special Agent and occasional field agent with Gibbs team

Jenno Daniels - Ncis & MI5 profiler and Special Agent 

NCIS New Orleans Team

Christopher LaSalle - Senior Special Agent 

Meredith Brody - Field Agent 

Sebastian Lund - Field Agent 

Loretta Wade - Autopsy & Forensic Specialist

Nathan Luca - Special Agent , Team profiler , Wolf’s ( James ) younger brother , Nickname Mini Nate or Nate

Outsider’s 

Dr Jason Bull - Tony’s younger half brother , Trained Forensic Psychologist and Jenno’s Psychologist 

Wolf ( James ) - Leader of K Unit and Nathan’s older brother

Dr Brad Pitt - SAS Doctor , Jenno & Tony's Doctor , Pride's team fill in for Loretta

Dr Lance Sweets - MI5 & FBI Psychologist , Jenno's & Nathan's therapist

Dr Elton Stanhope - MI5 & NCIS Psychologist , Jenno & Nathan's therapist , future lead psychologist at therapy camp = possible future new story hint.


	2. First day back at work after graduation

At exactly 8 : 00 the day after Jenno received her Doctorate in Forensic Psychology she entered the MCRT bullpen she sits down at her desk and sees the amount of paperwork on her desk well the lack of paperwork she is a bit confused she had a big pile on her desk the day before yesterday before she could ask where her paperwork pile has gone Gibbs enters the bullpen along with the rest of her teammates once they see her well when Tony sees her he said : I thought you would take today off to recover from last night's graduation party ?  
Jenno looked towards Tony she said : I only stayed until 22 : 00 and didn’t drink any alcohol since I knew I had to work today. Please say we have an active case cold cases as much as I don’t mind doing them most of the time but active cases are a lot more interesting and challenging to do.

Before any of the team could reply to this the director who is standing behind Gibbs said : well your in luck Jenno there is a case in New Orleans and this team has been specifically requested by the agent in charge to help with the case. The flight to New Orleans leaves in just over 2 hours.  
Jenno said : Just curious is Pride still incharge over there ?  
Director Leon Vance said : yes he is. He is the one who requested for this specific team to help with the case his team has got.   
Jenno said : that is good then I need to talk to him about some bits in person anyway. Right I am going home to get some bits sorted. Will see all of you at the plane. 

Jenno picked up her bag and teleported home to pack her go bag for New Orleans. Jenno is looking forward to seeing the New Orleans team again she hopes that both teams get along and work the case without too many arguments. Jenno just hopes she can keep her attitude in check while she is working with Pride’s team since giving Pride attitude is not a smart idea at all she has done it a few times before never again in a hurry. 

A few minutes after Jenno teleported of home to pack for New Orleans the rest of the team did the same thing. All of them are thinking about how could Jenno know Pride especially Gibbs since he has known Pride for a very long time and he has never mentioned Jenno once.

In the end exactly 2 hours later the whole of team Gibbs including Jack arrived outside the plane they will all be taking to New Orleans together.   
2 minutes later everyone from team Gibbs is sitting on the plane and within 5 minutes everyone is settled on the plane. 

2 minutes later the pilot through the speaker announced : hope all of you are settled in your seats we are lifting off soon to start the 3 hour flight journey to New Orleans.   
2 minutes later at exactly 10 : 20 the plane takes off the ground and the journey to New Orleans begins.


	3. Travelling to New Orleans / Texting between Close friends

Plane Journey 

The first 10 minutes of the flight is a peaceful one for Jenno she is listening to her music while having a text conversation with Nathan who is the new profiler apart of Pride’s team who joined the team officially 3 days ago.   
Jenno and Nathan are very close friends with each other due to meeting each other when Jenno was 15 and he was 16 they lost contact with each other until she somehow met him on the 4th day living with K unit & D unit when she was a month of being 17 and he happened to be her unit leader’s younger brother.  
The reunion between the pair was a bit awkward at first but then after 30 minutes they got used to being around each other again they even played a prank on Eagle and Mike which they didn’t appreciate one bit but they are glad Jenno is at least talking as well as having fun with someone only a year older than her even if it involves getting pranked.

The first one to disturb Jenno’s flight journey experience to New Orleans is Jack who took a seat next to her once Jenno sees Jack sitting there Jenno takes an earphone out of her ear she then said : what do you want Jack?  
Jack said: just checking up on you we have still not had that talk about the case the team finished the day before you graduated.  
Jenno said : I know we haven’t had that talk yet and we won’t be for a very long time since I don’t want to talk about it. No one can get me to talk about it either so don’t bother trying.   
Jenno then put her earphone back into her ear to block out Jack’s voice she knows she means well especially with the type of case the team solved but it doesn’t mean she wants to open up and talk about her feelings to do with that specific case.  
Jenno knows she is breaking a house rule one which Jason and Mike put in place themselves but she would rather break that rule then talk about that case ever again. 

Just then Jenno’s phone vibrated signalling a text message she looks to see who it is. It happens to be Nathan the message said , Pride has just been informed about the last case your team was on he has been asked to keep a close eye on you due to what happened on the last case. Just curious what happened?

Jenno outloud but quietly cursed the Director he knows the one other weakness when it comes to her refusing to talk about a case to anyone it is a good idea to get Pride involved due to the history between the both of them as well as how easily he can get her to open up and talk about things she normally wouldn’t talk about to anyone else.   
Jack as well as Gibbs is now sitting within hearing range of Jenno they both heard what she cursed they hope it is not aimed towards them.   
Luckily for Jenno she didn’t curse in a language which Gibbs knows since if he heard and understood what she said there would be a few headslaps given to her. 

A minute after receiving the text message from Nathan Jenno replied to it saying , great just what I needed King on watching me like a hawk mode knowing my luck LaSalle will be like that to no idea who is worse out of the 2 of them. Save me now !  
Once Nathan sees the reply from Jenno he chuckled at this since he knows he will be keeping a close eye on her too especially since she has just avoided answering his question about the last casew she worked on.

Nathan replied to Jenno’s message saying , they are both as bad as each other. Now Jenno answer my question or do I need to apply the Pride method from when you were 18 ?  
Once Jenno sees the reply from Nathan she texted him back saying , I am too old for the Pride method I am 22 not 18. Let’s just say I had to work with an agent from the FBI for the majority of the case and somehow he ended up having his hands super glued to a keyboard with wood glue so he had to go to a&e to get them unstuck from the keyboard. He got pushed into a water fountain too since he kept bad mouthing Tony and I had enough of it. Some other bits too I will talk about them in person.  
Nathan read the message from Jenno he laughed a lot at this he ended up getting Sebastian’s attention he said : what is so funny Nathan?  
Nathan said : it is nothing you need to be concerned with.  
Just then a voice from behind him said: Nathan calm down.  
Nathan turned around to see Chris LaSalle looking at him with Pride not to far behind him.

A few moments later Nathan has calmed down enough to be able to speak again before he could Pride said : what did you find so funny Nathan?  
Nathan said : just something a friend massaged me.  
Chris said : what did your friend say that was funny?  
Nathan said : as much as I like you Chris so not telling you. I am going to go get some coffee.  
Nathan stood up from his desk chair and walked out of the bullpen and straight into the kitchen to get coffee before he could exit the kitchen 2 minutes later he sees King sitting at the table and Chris blocking the exit he can tell from the look he is getting from them if he didn’t talk there and then he will be receiving strike 3 instantly he doesn’t want that at all in a hurry.   
In the end a minute later Nathan sat down next to his mentor / boss and the conversation began.

Meanwhile back on the plane Jenno is still ignoring her team's presence especially Jack’s she can tell Jack is getting annoyed with her but Jenno doesn’t fancy a impromptu shrink session on the plane with her team all being in seeing / hearing distance of her. 

Gibbs can tell Jack is getting annoyed with Jenno so he takes her back to her seat she sat on the start of the flight to hopefully calm her down. Gibbs knows Jenno will talk about the last case when she is ready if not he will get Jason or even Pride involved since he knows Pride will not take no for an answer from anyone when it comes to talking about something that is affecting them especially from a member of his team or someone he knows as well as cares about and since Pride somehow knows Jenno. Gibbs hopes once he tells Pride what has been going on with her he will be able to get Jenno to open up to him about the last case as well as whatever else is bugging her at the moment.

For the remaining time on the flight to New Orleans except for the last 10 minutes before the plane is due to land Jenno is left to her own devices which happened to be writing in her notebook from when she was 18 about what she should and shouldn’t do list.  
Jenno knows Pride would give her that punishment sometime while she is in New Orleans so she thought she might as well start the list now and continue to add to it when necessary.

For the last 10 minutes of the flight Jack and Gibbs both tried to get her to open up about the last case which annoyed her alot in the end she told them to leave her the hell alone and she doesn’t want to talk about the last case and that is final. 

10 minutes later the plane landed on the runway safety and within 2 minutes everyone from team Gibbs is off the plane and they walk towards the exit of the runway where 2 members from the New Orleans team are waiting to take them to base. 

A few minutes later the whole team are standing in front of 2 of Pride’s team the younger male out of the 2 said : Agent Gibbs welcome to New Orleans I am Special Agent Nathan Luca and the other one with me is Special Agent Sebastian Lund. Agent Pride has ordered us to bring all of you back to base so you all can be briefed on the case. We have got 2 cars so you can split up however you want since both cars will be going straight to the base.

Agent Gibbs said : Jack , Tony with me we are going with Special Agent Lund the rest of you can go with Special Agent Luca.   
With that been said all of the agents walk towards both cars Gibbs got the passenger seat in Sebastian’s car and Jenno got it in Nathan’s car. 2 minutes later everyone is seated in both cars.  
A minute later both car engines are turned on and the about 30 minute car journey to NCIS New Orleans base began.


	4. Arrival at NCIS New Orleans base / Meeting rest of the team

At 13 : 00 both cars containing team Gibbs arrive outside the New Orleans base.  
Once the cars come to a halt everyone gets out of the cars and walk into the New Orleans base.  
2 minutes later Jenno as well as the rest of team Gibbs are in the bullpen and for the first time in 5 months she sees Pride and the rest of his team in person. When Pride sees her he gives her a look that translates as ‘we need to talk soon.’  
Jenno rolled her eyes at this she knows from the look she got freedom Pride after she done that is she has just earned herself strike 1.   
Jenno whispered quietly to the person next to her who happened to be Nathan she said : I think I have just earnt strike 1.  
Nathan looked at Jenno then rolled his eyes at this he then quietly said : not even 5 minutes and you have strike 1 new record for you. But come to think of it I am already on strike 2.   
Before Jenno could reply to this Gibbs from the right side of Jenno said : Jenno you are here to work a case not flirt.   
Jenno’s eyes gained a sudden sparkle in them Nathan noticed this he knows Jenno is about to give her boss attitude which he knows Pride will not like at all. Oh well not his fault if Jenno gets strike 3 sooner rather than later.   
What Pride as well as the rest of the New Orleans team don’t know is that for the past month himself as well as Jenno have been dating they have managed to keep it a secret so far and will do for a long time to come.   
Jenno said : actually Gibbs I am in a committed relationship so there is no need forme to flirt with anyone. Plus why would I flirt anyway my partner is awesome and way hotter than anyone in this room.   
Once Jenno finished speaking she sees everyone in the room apart from herself and Nathan have shocked looks on their faces.  
The first one to recover from this is Jack she said : when do we get to meet your partner then ? You have never mentioned them before.  
Jenno thought carefully how to answer this question she couldn’t exactly tell the teams that they will be working with him so she decided to risk the strike 2 look from Pride by saying : whenever he is not busy working or training with his irritating older brother who can be worse than Gibbs when he has not had his morning coffee. I have plenty of experience with dealing with people like that.   
Nathan said : I feel sorry for you having to deal with a person like that.  
Jenno said : thanks I can handle him. If he becomes to annoying I have heard a member of the team he works with just knocks him out with a tranq dart.   
Nathan said : I am sure he hates whoever tranqs him and gives them hell once he wakes up.

Before Jenno replied to this Gibbs said : stop chatting you 2 we have a case to work enough time has been wasted already.  
Jenno turned to look at Gibbs she harshly said : it is called being friendly Gibbs you should try it sometime. Now since you are so instant about working a case we know nothing about yet go ahead. I would like to know what the case is about before we actually start working it. 

Jenno knew without looking at Pride or LaSalle she has earnt herself strike 2 as well as possibly strike 3 too. She knows she shouldn’t of said that with the amount of attitude in her voice but she couldn’t help it.  
There is a few minutes of awkward silence in the room before an agent on Pride’s team who the DC team have not been introduced to yet said : I am Special Agent Brody I can brief you on the case if that is okay with you Pride?  
Pride said : It is good with me Brody. Once the case briefing is finished I want Agent Luca and Agent Daniels in my office.  
Nathan said : yes sir.  
Jenno said : yes sir.  
Pride said : good now all of you listen to what Agent Brody is about to say to you about this case. Now for those who don’t know me I am Supervisory Special Agent Dwayne King Pride.  
The person next to Pride said : I am Senior Agent Christopher LaSalle. You have already met Agents Lund , Luca and Brody. Anything else need to be said before briefing the DC team on the case ?  
Pride said : no there is not so Brody get to it.  
Brody said : yes sir. Everyone the case is called Operation Warrior.

Once that name is said Jenno instantly pales she then runs from the bullpen and Nathan follows her.  
Everyone in the room who do not know about the case are wondering why that has caused that reaction from Jenno and Nathan.  
Well you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out.


	5. Operation Warrior / King search for Jenno & Nathan

Due to Nathan and Jenno running out of the bullpen there is another moment of silence before Pride said : Brody brief them on the case I will go find the pair and brief Jenno on the case myself.   
Pride then exited the bullpen in the search for Jenno and Nathan. He had a good idea where the pair could of run of too well he hopes they have gone there instead of teleporting of somewhere else which will cause him to track their phones which is the last thing he wants to do right now but he will if they are not where he thinks they are.  
The place Pride hopes and thinks where the 2 have run of to is his office since he knows the pair associate his office as a safe place to be especially when he is in it. 

Meanwhile back in the bullpen the case briefing of Operation Warrior has begun.  
Brody brought up the operation Warrior file on the monitor screen she said : operation warrior is a large scale drug ring based in New Orleans , Los Angeles , Hawaii and Baltimore. The people apart of the drug ring have been selling drugs to Navy and Marine personnel for the past month. We got this information from a long term undercover agent from an intelligence agency 2 nights ago we have been informed that a new drug shipment is due in a weeks time at the port of New Orleans and that all the bosses of each individual area will be meeting at the port to catch up and deliver the drugs. Warrior was a big drug ring until the ring got uncovered and most of the ring members got arrested 7 years ago by an agent from MI6. Before you ask who the agent is we have not been able to find information ourselves since the case file on the agent who was working this case at the time has been locked and none of our tech people have been able to get into the file.  
The only information we have about the case is any information which has been made public at the time and from the current undercover agent in the drug ring.  
Tony said : that is not a lot to goon then. Not the worst case I have dealt with due to the lack of information not the best either.  
Ellie said : can we be told who the current undercover agent is?  
Sebastian said : no you can’t. We don’t know who it is both the bosses are the ones who the agent approached so you will have to ask them.  
The whole of team Gibbs turn to look at Chris who said : you have to ask Pride once he comes back. It is not my place to say who it is.  
Before Gibbs could shout at Chris to demand to be told who the current undercover agent is Jack said : It is fine we will wait for Pride to come back until then can we look at the files?  
Chris said : sure thing. Brody give them the files.  
Brody went over to her desk and picked up the files on the case and gave them to Tony she said : this is all we have in case files any questions ask myself or Sebastian.  
Tony said : thank you for the files.  
Gibbs said : Tony yourself and Bishop look over the files , Mcgee work out how to get into the files the other people couldn’t get into and Jack your with me we are getting coffee.  
Gibbs and Jack exit the bullpen in search for coffee while everyone else gets to work on the case.

Chris hopes Gibbs and Jack are getting coffee not looking for Jenno or Pride since he knows if Jenno and Nathan are where he thinks they are Pride will be with the pair of them and he will not appreciate being disturbed when he is trying to deal with the pair of them. 

5 minutes ago Pride is standing outside his office with his back to the door he has not entered the office yet since he is trying to calm himself down due to witnessing Jenno’s attitude with her boss in the bullpen. He is annoyed with her attitude appearing in front of so many people he thought he trained her out of it obviously not. A few minutes later he has calmed down and turns to face his office door he looked through the glass on his door , he then sights in relief since he sees Jenno and Nathan sitting on the sofa in his office. To be more specific Jenno is leaning against Nathan who has his arm wrapped around her. Pride sees Jenno has her eyes closed before he could enter his office quietly himself and Nathan catch each other's eyes. Nathan briefly stared at Pride he then turned his head and quietly whispered to Jenno he said : Pride is at the door he is going to be coming into his office soon. I think it is time we have that talk with him he needs to know.  
Jenno opened her eyes she looked towards Pride for a brief moment then back at Nathan than she said : ok we can tell him about it. He is going to be so mad at me though since I am the main reason he can’t get access to my uncles files to do with the Warriors since I blocked everyone's access except mine and M. I kept a tracker on the files to so if anyone who tried to hack or access those files without my or M access codes thee computer or whatever they are using to try getting into the files will be hacked back and then blue screened never to be used again well unless they somehow backtrace it to me and then if I get asked nicely I can fix it. 

Just then a voice from the doorway of the office said : that is why none of my tech people could get into the files then. Sebastian has sworn revenge on whoever caused his laptop to bluescreen. Hope you fix it for him before you go stay at the hotel with the rest of your team tonight.   
Jenno and Nathan turn to look at the source of the voice which happened to be Pride she said : yes I will fix it for Sebastian. I will give the teams access to the files later on today. Before I do that myself and Nathan need to talk to you about some bits case wise and non case wise.

Once Jenno said that Pride closed his office door he then brought one of his desk chairs opposite Jenno and Nathan he then sat down on the chair he said : yes we do need to have that talk it has been a long time coming especially with the recent developments between the 2 of you which I would of liked to be informed of sooner rather than later. How long have you 2 been together?  
Nathan said : how did you know we are together we haven’t told anyone yet?  
Pride said : Nathan I can read you like a book and from what I witnessed in the bullpen between you and Jenno you are both more than friends like you want everyone to believe.  
Jenno said : we have been together officially just over a month it is still new and the people I live with with don’t even know about it and I don’t plan to tell them yet especially since I live with Nathan’s older brother. Just please keep it between us and Chris once he finds out I don’t want it coming out that my team is actually working with my boyfriend.   
Pride said : ok then I will keep it a secret. Now let’s have this talk the sooner it is over the sooner all 3 of us can get back to work. Jenno the offer still stands even with this new development.  
Jenno said : thanks King I mean it. Let’s have the talk. I want it over with so we can get to work.  
With that been said the much needed talk between King , Nathan and Jenno began.


	6. Jack & Gibbs talk / Nathan & Jenno’s talk with Pride

At 13:30 Jack and Gibbs enter a cafe in downtown New Orleans 10 minutes away from NCIS they both sat down at the nearest table. Within a few minutes a waitress comes over to the table and she takes Jack and Gibbs order.  
Once she is out of hearing range Gibbs said : is it just me or is there a connection between Jenno and Agent Luca that I don't know about?  
Jack said : from what I observed once we all got into the bullpen there is definitely a connection between the pair of them as well as the rest of the team except Pride & Chris not the same way though.  
Gibbs said : what way exactly ?  
Jack said : not sure about the connection between Jenno and Nathan. The one between Jenno and Pride is a bit like the one you have with Tony but like a father & daughter / mentor connection. Jenno probably has this with Pride since apart from her legal guardians and the ones she lives with she has no other father figure since her real one died when she was 4 and her other one died when she was 15. The connection between her and Chris even though they haven't talked yet seems like a big brother , little sister connection between the 2 of them.   
Before Jack could continue what she is saying the waitress from earlier put Jack’s and Gibbs coffee order as well as a plate of sandwiches to share between the 2 of them on the table she said : here you go hope it is everything you wanted now enjoy.   
Gibbs said : thank you.  
The waitress smiled at this then she walked away from the table.   
Once she is far enough away from them Gibbs said : you can continue now. What is her connection to the rest of the team?  
Jack took a bite of one of the sandwiches that was on the plate she then drank some of her coffee she then said : Jenno at least knows and is good friends with members of the team due to her obviously spending time in New Orleans and the team before due to her knowing Pride & Chris and having that close friendship with the both of them Gibbs said : what puzzles me is how did she meet them all in the first place it is not exactly that she has been a part of a case in New Orleans since she joined my team.  
Jack said : you have to remember Gibbs she was apart of the LA team for 3 years before joining your team. She has worked with other agencies before that too so she had plenty of opportunities to work a case or more with the New Orleans team. All you have to do is ask her if she worked with the New Orleans team before and when.   
Gibbs said : I might just do that the next time I see her. Meanwhile let's eat up we have work to do and you will be working with Jenno once she makes a reappearance keep a close eye on her and watch her interactions with Nathan there is something going on there I want to find out what it is.  
Jack said : ok Gibbs. Jenno is not going to like this if she finds out what we are doing.   
Gibbs said : I know she won’t but it is for the best I don't want to see her get hurt. With that been said the conversation between Gibbs and Jack become less about Jenno as well as work stuff more about stories from their past.  
At exactly 14 : 00 Gibbs paid for his and Jack’s lunch then they exited the cafe and headed back to the NCIS base to get back to work on the case. 

Nathan & Jenno's talk with Pride 

Jenno said : Pride the offer you have given me I want to take it especially with what has been going on with the team recently.  
Pride is a little bit shocked at Jenno taking the offer since he knows how close of a friendship she has developed with Jack as well as Tony but he wouldn't blame her since he knows about the possible new liaison on Gibbs team and how herself and Jenno didn't get the greatest of starts with each other especially since they met each other the day after Jenno spent the majority of the night awake finishing her dissertation along with Nathan helping her out. Pride knew this because Nathan told him about it when he checked in with him earlier that day and that he may be a bit unreachable that evening due to helping Jenno and they don't want or need any distractions from the outside world.  
Pride said : are you sure about this move Jenno you will not be working with Tony or Jack anymore and you have grown closer to the pair of them over the past few months I have heard.  
Jenno looked Pride in the eyes she then said : I am sure Pride. I have learnt what I can with Gibbs team. I can easily just tp to DC to spend time with Tony and Jack when I am not working or training. With the liaison joining the team in 3 weeks time and our history of how we reacted to each other when we first met I would rather not be working in the same team let alone the same building as her. Working with your team is the only one I would work with I don't want to work with the LA one since the majority of the time Nate is away working with some other agency or in another part of the country and out of all the LA team I work with him the best. To be honest New Orleans to me is like a second home to me and some of the people here feel like family too even when strike 3 makes an appearance.   
Pride said : Jenno you are family in a way to all of us in the team. You are like Chris younger sister , Nathan's girlfriend and my daughter / mentee. You have had a family here for a long time Jenno and they will not go away anytime soon. Like your family in LA won't either especially both your brothers I would like to meet them all sometime.   
Jenno said : I would like you to meet them too. I am sure you and Chris would get along with them all very well. After this case is finished I will see what I can do to make that happen. If it does happen you will get to meet my unit leader too you may even know him.  
Pride said : how could I know him ?  
Nathan said : her unit leader is my older brother James.  
Pride said : I remember him it has been a while since I have seen him in person.  
Jenno said : he has been busy lately with work and training. I need to check in with him sometime this week since the house lot are all training at the Beacons for at least 2 weeks.  
Nathan said : so you have the house to yourself then?  
Jenno said : if I was at home I would do but since I am here I don't have the house to myself or probably even a hotel room since knowing my luck I will have to share with Jack and Ellie.   
Pride and Nathan noticed the change of tone in Jenno's voice when she mentioned Jack so Pride said : what has happened between you and Jack?  
Jenno said : disagreement on the plane since not talked to her about the last case the team was on and solved the day before I graduated.  
Pride said : that is not a good thing Jenno especially since the last case involved someone from your past. You need to talk to someone about it not keep your feelings bottled up like you have done in the past.   
Jenno said : does it matter who I talk to about the last case ?  
Pride said no it doesn't as long as you talk about it.  
Jenno said : so if I say I want to talk to Chris , you and Nathan about it after work you would count that as talking to someone about it ?  
Pride said : yes I would count that as talking to someone about it. Just to let you know the same rules still apply especially when it comes to any attitude at all during the talk later on bearing in mind you are already on strike 1.  
Jenno said : I understand completely. The rules are useful to have and obey the majority of the time if I break any of them I deserve any punishment that comes my way.  
Pride said : I am glad you understand this Jenno. I hope that myself or Chris don't have to punish you for breaking any of the rules but we will if we have too. Is there anything you want to get off your chests before all of us have that talk tonight?  
Jenno said : is it ok that myself and Nathan work together today so we can work on the profile after I unlock the extra files both teams need for the case ?  
Pride said : yes it is good with me since I was going to put the 2 of you working with each other anyway. Gibbs will want Jack working the profile with you 2 so so please try not to argue with her Jenno.   
Jenno said : I will try not to but if she or anyone else annoy the hell out of me I am vacating to the spare office next to your one and locking the door and only letting you , Nathan or Chris in there while I do my own work on the case.  
Pride said : ok then but I expect to be told if anyone pisses you off and what they said or did to cause you to feel pissed off to report back to the director so he can deal with it when the team goes back to DC.  
Jenno said : I will keep that in mind. Speaking of the director I now have to tell him that I am transferring to New Orleans due to accepting your offer that is going to be a fun conversation with him not!  
Pride said : Jenno I will be there with you when you tell him so will Nathan probably Chris too even though he is our boss you are our family and family look after each other and watch each others sixes.   
Jenno sits up from her position leaning against Nathan she said : thanks Pride I will truly appreciate the support when the time comes to have that conversation with the director. As much as I wouldn't mind spending the rest of the day in your office talking we all have work to do and I have a certain laptop I need to sort out sooner rather than later.  
Jenno stood up from her seat in Prides office and so did Nathan before they could walk towards the door to exit the office Pride is standing in front of the door blocking the exit he said : remember what I said Jenno and Nathan.  
Nathan and Jenno at the time said : yes sir.   
Pride then opened his office door to let the pair out of the office but the pair didn't move at all.  
In the end Pride ruffled Jenno's and Nathan's hair after he done that the pair exited his office and went down to the bullpen to get to work.


	7. Return to the Bullpen / Arguments Begin

At 14 : 10 Jenno , Nathan , Gibbs and Jack enter the bullpen. Jenno and Nathan go over to Nathan’s desk where Jenno’s bag is currently underneath the desk.  
Jenno gets her bag out from underneath the desk she then sits down on the spare seat at Nathan’s desk she then takes her laptop out of the bag she then does the bag up and put it down on the floor next to her.  
She then sees that someone is sitting next to her it happened to be Nathan he said : are you going to help me do the profiling or are you sorting out the other issue first ?  
Jenno said : I have 2 issues to sort out before helping with the profile sorting out the laptop issue first. Speaking of which Sebastian , can I use your laptop for a few minutes?  
Sebastian looked up from his desk he then said : if you can somehow get it off the blue screen you can use it.  
Sebastian then got his laptop out of his desk he then walks over to Nathan’s desk he then put his laptop down on the desk.  
Jenno moved her laptop out of the way she then put Sebastian’s one in front of her she then lifted the laptop lid then turned it on. Jenno sees the blue screen that is on the laptop she then typed a 20 letter mixed with numbers code.  
Once Jenno done that the blue screen went off the laptop screen and the file Sebastian was trying to access before the blue screen happened appeared on the screen. Jenno then typed a different code into the laptop giving Sebastian access to the files himself as well as the rest of the teams need to see.   
Just before Jenno is going to give Sebastian his laptop back Tim Mcgee said : you have gotta be kidding me!  
Tony said : what is wrong probie?  
Tim said : the files I have been trying to get into somehow blue screened my laptop and I can’t fix it.  
Jenno said : well you shouldn’t hack into files that no one else has managed to get into yet. I could give it a go ?  
Jack said : Jenno if no one else can get into the files without their laptop being blue screened you shouldn’t risk it.   
Jenno said : bet you $10 that I can get into the files without my laptop blue screening in under 5 minutes.  
Tony said : I am in for that bet.  
Jenno said : anyone else ?  
Gibbs said : I am in.  
Jack said : me too.  
Tim said : me too.  
Brody said : me too.  
Sebastian said : me too.  
Ellie said : me too.  
Jenno said : so everyone except Nathan , Chris and Pride are a part of the bet.  
Just then Pride entered the bullpen he said : what bet?  
Jenno looked towards Pride she then said : I betted Jack that I can get into the file no one else can in under 5 minutes. Everyone else except Nathan , Chris and probably you bet I couldn’t do it.  
Pride said : I thought my team would be smarter than to take that bet. I am not taking it but as soon as your logged into your laptop I will start the timer. Nathan you watch her so she doesn’t cheat.  
Jenno said : it is good with me. Sebastian after I have done this I will finish sorting your laptop out.   
Jenno then shutdown Sebastian’s laptop and put it aside she then put her one in front of her she then lifted the laptop lid up and turned her laptop on.

A few minutes later Jenno is logged into the work section of her laptop she said : logged into laptop now you can start the timer Pride.   
Pride from his seat next to her on the right hand side said : I can see that Jenno the timer starts now!  
Exactly 2 minutes later Jenno is into the file no one else has managed to get into.  
When Pride sees this he stopped the timer.   
Pride said : Jenno has got into the file in exactly 2 minutes.  
Jenno said : so pay up all of the ones who betted against me.  
Everyone who betted against Jenno went over to Nathan’s desk and put what they owe her on the desk and walked away.  
Jenno said : thanks for $70 it will be spent wisely. I thought you lot would of not done that especially the DC lot you have seen my files. Oh well that money can go towards the next time I play poker with the house lot.   
Tim said : I can’t believe I lost.  
Jenno said : well Tim next time don’t bet against someone with a Doctorate since most of the time they will work out a way to win the bet. Now that is over I am going to fix Seb’s laptop and then Tim I will have a look at your one too.   
Jenno then passed her laptop to Pride so he can look at the information on the file. Jenno then turned Sebastian’s laptop on it comes up with the log on screen. With that being on the screen she knows she has fixed the laptop she said : Seb come here I have fixed your laptop.  
Sebastian came over to Nathan’s desk Jenno then gave him his laptop he said : how did you fix it so quickly?  
Jenno said : a little bit of this a little bit of that and knowing a general code to ignore as well as fix blue screens.  
Tim said : how do you do that? I have been trying to fix my laptop since it blue screened and nothing has worked.   
Jenno said : pass your laptop here Tim I will fix it.  
Tim did exactly that he stood in front of the desk while Jenno fixed his laptop.  
Within 2 minutes Jenno handed Tim his laptop back she said : turn it back on again and if the login screen comes up the laptop is fixed.  
Tim went back over to the desk he is using he then turned the laptop on and within a minute the login screen appeared he said : the laptop is working now thanks Jenno.  
Jenno looked up from the tablet herself and Nathan are sharing to look at the files she said : your welcome Tim.  
Before Jenno looked back at the tablet screen Gibbs said : Jenno have you started the profile yet?  
Jenno said : not yet myself and Nathan are looking through the files and developing a profile after reading the files.   
Jack said : wouldn’t it be easier to develop the profile while reading the files?  
Jenno closed her eyes briefly to get arid of the frustration she is feeling due to Jack questioning what she is doing.  
Nathan and pride could tell Jenno is getting frustrated at this unnecessary questioning but before either of them could say anything Jenno opened her eyes she said : normally I would do it that way but that is when we are in a rush to solve a case but this case we are not and I want to get the profiles as detailed as possible and detailed ones take time. Not even the BAU team rush when they do profiling of an unsub on one of their cases. Plus I am not the only one who needs to look at the files to do the profiling Nathan does to as well as Jack if you want her to work with us.  
Gibbs said : of course I want Jack to work with you she is qualified to do the profiling with you. Not sure about Nathan working with you though he seems more of a distraction than help for you.   
Once Gibbs said that Jenno’s eyes instantly turned cold before she could say anything Nathan said : actually Agent Gibbs I am qualified to do the profiling on this case with Agent Daniel’s and Agent Sloane since I have a Doctorate in Forensic Psychology and specializes in profiling. Plus my position on Pride’s team is a profiler I am good at my job otherwise I wouldn’t be here. Jenno is good at her job too I have seen her work before so she has nothing to prove to me but your Agent Sloane does . Now if you will kindly leave myself and Jenno alone we have work to do . Come on Jenno let’s go somewhere else so we can work in peace and quiet. Jack if you want to join us to work the profile you can come with us now or don’t bother at all.   
Nathan stood up from his desk chair and he picked up the tablet as well as his & Jenno’s bags he then walked out of the bullpen.  
Jenno followed behind him with her laptop she took off Pride and the $70 in her pocket.  
2 minutes later the pair are sitting down in the kitchen at the kitchen table.  
Jenno said : AK lock , Sound proof and Anti tp the kitchen . Only let Pride , LaSalle and Jack in otherwise don’t bother.   
AK said : yes Jenno.  
10 seconds later AK said : all done Jenno. Anything else you need?  
Jenno said : no thanks AK not for us anyway but can you text message LaSalle and Pride to let them know we are in the kitchen so they don’t have to track us down.  
AK said : sure thing Jenno doing that for you now.  
Once AK finished talking Nathan said : I am so getting strike 3 tonight for what I said back in the bullpen.  
Jenno said : you probably will do eventhough you don’t deserve it since you were only defending yourself and me too. I am thankful for that since knowing me I would of said something I would regret later on. I am so pissed off with Gibbs he assumed what you are like without actually getting to know you first. I am so glad I will not be apart of that team after this case has finished.   
Nathan said : me too. It will be nice to work together more especially when we don’t have my brother or any of the other unit members interfering with our work.   
Jenno said : I know I am looking forward to it alot eventhough we will still have Pride and LaSalle to disturb us while we are doing work together but they are not that bad since they don’t do it that often. Speaking of work we better get back to it before LaSalle or Pride come in here to see we are not doing any.   
Before Nathan could say anything a new voice from the doorway said : bit to late for that Jenno. I have been tasked to make sure you both do the work and help you with it too well once we have a talk about what happened in the bullpen a moment ago. By the way Nathan you are still on strike 2 King is not giving you strike 3 for that outburst due to actually defending yourself and Jenno. He will be in here shortly he is just dealing with both teams.   
Jenno and Nathan look to the source of the voice which happens to be Chris Jenno said : so can myself & Nathan continue reading the files until Pride gets here so both of you can hear what we have to say at the same time?

Before Chris could reply to this Pride arrived next to him he then said : I am here now Jenno so yourself and Nathan get talking about the incident in the bullpen.  
Jenno and Nathan looked each other in the eyes for a brief moment and in the end it is Nathan who spoke he said : here is what happened. Just try not get to angry will you.  
With that been said Nathan starts talking about the incident in the bullpen and how it made him feel. You will have to wait until a few chapters time to find out how Nathan felt about what happened in the bullpen and how Pride as well as LaSalle will react to it.


	8. Pride’s talk with both teams

Once Jenno and Nathan are out of sight Pride said : all of you especially Gibbs I would truly appreciate it if you would not anger or insult members of my team especially Nathan since as he said he is excellent at his job and myself as well as the rest of the team agree with him. Nathan is not distracting Jenno from her work he was and still will be helping her with it. I have seen the pair work together before and they both work as an excellent team. I currently have an extra open spot on my team and I am going to offer Jenno that spot I wouldn’t be surprised if she takes the offer. I have been kept informed about what is going on in your team especially about the new liaison joining your team in about 3 weeks time and how her as well as Jenno’s first meeting didn’t go to well at all. Now I would like to make a suggestion once Nathan & Jenno decide to make a reappearance you lot apologise to the both of them. I am going to call the Director and tell him about this incident and he can deal with you lot once you get back to DC. In the meantime Chris go look for the duo and once you find them stay with them. 

Chris then left the bullpen in search of Jenno and Nathan. He didn’t have to look for that long since the first place he looked for then is the kitchen and he found the pair in there talking to each other. 

Back in the Bullpen

Pride said : Jenno told me you should be able to access the files now Sebastian if you can’t let me know.  
Sebastian said : so it was the AK system blocking anyone getting access to the files. Should of known that since normally when I can’t get into files I can find a way but with the AK system I can never find a way in.   
Ellie said : what is the AK system ?  
Tony said : artificial intelligence system. AK is a very advanced version it can basically teleport the person who created it anywhere in the world as well as giving them anything they want within reason.   
Jack said : whoever created the AK system must be super smart genius level.  
Tony said : the creator is super smart if I remember rightly AK was created when the creator was 13 years old.  
Everyone in the room except Pride & Tony are shocked at this information that a 13 year old created an AI system.   
Tim said : I would love to meet that 13 year old one day.  
Tony & Pride kept their faces as blank from emotion as possible since Tim neither does anyone else know that they are actually working with the creator of the AK system but she is not 13 anymore she is 22.

Pride said : now you have access to the files you can all get to work. If you need me at all just text me. I am going to go call the Director now.  
Pride then exited the bullpen and went to his office to have a phone conversation with the Director.

The conversation with the Director lasted 5 minutes due to him needing to be in a meeting. The Director is not pleased with Gibbs as well as other members of the team actions and he will deal with it once the team are back in DC.  
Pride did tell the Director about the offer he gave to Jenno to join his team which the Director didn’t react to badly at all to since he knows New Orleans is like another home to Jenno and it may be a good thing for Jenno to spread her wings more and to join a team she fully trusts. Plus the Director knows that Pride will not let her hide behind her masks like she normally does with her current team.   
Once the phone call ended with the Director Pride exited his office and went straight to the kitchen where he suspected Jenno , Nathan & Chris are working from.

2 minutes later Pride arrives outside the kitchen door and he sees his 3 agents talking to each other. 30 seconds later he opened the kitchen door all 3 agents look towards him. Pride closes the kitchen door he moved to stand next to Chris he said : I am here now Jenno so yourself or Nathan get talking about what happened in the bullpen and your feelings about it or strike 3 will come into play.   
In the end it was Nathan who spoke first out of the 2 of them. The talk with Pride & Chris about feelings and other stuff began.


	9. Profiler’s talk with Pride & Chris / Talk with Brad Part 1

Nathan said : I am so pissed off with how the DC team have been treating me and Jenno it is not professional at all. I don’t even know how you put up with the team sometimes Jenno.  
Jenno said : by ignoring them. Tony and Jack are not that bad but they both can have their moments.   
Pride said : what do you do when they have their moments?  
Jenno said : ignore them and if we are in the bullpen I just put my earphones in and have the music as loud as possible so I don’t have to hear them.   
Nathan said : what happens if they annoy the hell out of you though?  
Jenno said : if ignoring them doesn’t work I will just move to another area of the building to do my work. If I need to calm down before I continue to work I just use the shooting range at MI5 since it has the best one plus the majority of the time one of the agents I know is on the range and he shoots with me.  
Chris said : do you talk to anyone about what happened to cause you to go to the range?  
Jenno said : sometimes but not all the time. It all depends who is around to talk to. If the usual person I know is on the range I will talk to him about it.   
Nathan said : who is the person you talk to on the range then?  
Jenno said : you have met my psych teacher right?  
Nathan said : yes I have he is nice.  
Jenno said : it is his prodejy Lance Sweets.  
Nathan said : isn’t he FBI though?  
Jenno said : FBI & MI5 Psychologist actually. Yes Pride I do know and talk to other Psychologists apart from Jason , Mike , Nate and Nathan here.  
Chris said : I thought you have an aversion to all thing shrink wise.  
Jenno said : used to not that much anymore. Don’t tell Vance that or he will stick me with a random shrink instead of any of the ones I know next time I am due a full psych eval.   
Nathan said : when is that anyway?  
Jenno said : no idea. Hopefully not anytime soon. Nathan as much as I would like you to do my psych eval whenever it happens but you can’t.  
Chris said : how come?  
Jenno said : well he could do them if it was over a month ago but since it is not he can’t do them.  
Meaning it will have to be Nate since he is the only NCIS shrink I trust. Chris do you understand why he can’t do them or do I have to put it in simpler terms ?  
Chris said : simpler terms would be nice.  
Jenno said : wow Nathan I thought our brother is smarter then this oh well I am glad I am dating the slightly smarter one.   
Nathan & Jenno see Chris shocked look they both laughed at this.  
Chris said : how long have you known about this Pride?  
Pride said : only got told earlier on today. Jenno has taken the offer by the way.  
Chris glared at Jenno he is wondering why she took the offer since he knows Jenno likes her team the majority of the time. Chris then remembered the confrontation in the bullpen with her team well ex team after this case is finished. Chris is glad she is taking the offer it will be nice to have Jenno around more.  
Jenno said : surprised I am not getting the shovel talk about now come to think of it Wolf will give me one once he finds out that I am dating his younger brother.   
Nathan said : I will be getting it to Jenno so looking forward to it not!  
Chris said : I am looking forward to seeing that shovel talk when it happens.  
Pride said : if you want the shovel talk I am sure myself and Chris can give it to you.   
Jenno said : no thanks rather wait a while. Already have Jack and Gibbs on my back about refusing to talk about the last case don’t need Wolf on it too. Knowing my luck Gibbs will contact Jason and he will make an appearance tomorrow to help with the case and spy on me.   
Pride said : it is my teams case I could deny that we need any more help.  
Jenno said : there is no point since Jason & Gibbs will just go to Vance and he will make it an order to let Jason be apart of the case.

Nathan said : what is your plan if he becomes a part of the case ?  
Jenno said : no idea will play it by ear. If he becomes to annoying I will just vacate to the office next to Pride’s one or hide out in Loretta’s office and do my work in there.   
Pride said : you do know that Loretta is a way at the moment and we have a sub doctor in?  
Jenno said : no I didn’t know that. Who is it?  
Nathan said : he is your favorite doctor in the world.  
Jenno said : great just what I needed Wolverine around during the case oh well saves me going to the Beacons to get headache meds during the case.  
Nathan said : yes is does but it doesn’t mean you get out of checking in with your unit. I am sure Wolf will enjoy punishing you if you don’t check in with him.  
Jenno said : I am sure he would enjoy it but Brad won’t since he had to look after me for a week in the infirmary due to the aftermath of the punishment.  
Pride said : what was the punishment?  
Jenno said : assault course until I basically collapse due to exhaustion. Which happened after an hour straight on the assault course.   
Chris said : I hope he got punished for doing that to you.  
Jenno said : yes he did he had a 2 all day session with a SAS Shrink which wasn’t Mike or Jason. Felt sorry for him for that punishment it would be my personal hell but he did deserve it.  
Nathan said : so that is why he was so grumpy that time he came home it was due to the psych sessions for 2 days in a row.   
Jenno said: that and getting told off by Brad which is the last thing that you should ever do is get on his bad side or angry side since it is not a nice place to be.  
Nathan said : talking from experience there Jenno?  
Jenno said : yes done it plenty of times to count but haven’t done it in a while.   
Pride said : good thing too since I am sure you are due to check in with him soon too.

Jenno thought back to the last time she talked to Brad in person as well as when her last physical was. Both these thoughts concluded with an answer which happened to be 5 months.  
Jenno said : not talked to Brad in person for 5 months. Non person wise a month ish. So yeah I better go check in with him at some point too.  
Nathan said : well we could do it now since I am sure after that incident in the bullpen you have a headache and since you have got no headache medication left you can go see Brad and get some.   
Before Jenno could deny having a headache she started to get one so she said : ok then let’s go see him now if it is ok with you 2 ?  
Pride said : it is ok with me. Chris you go with them just in case something happens. We will be having a longer talk about this tonight at my place until then go see Brad all of you. Once you are done with Brad get to work on the case either in the spare office next to my one or Chris’s one.

Nathan said : so not in the bullpen then?  
Pride said : not the bullpen unless myself or Chris are with you. But I think it would be better to work away from the rest of the teams so you can concentrate better and get the work done.  
Now go off to see Brad now I will let him know your coming his way.  
With that been said Pride texted Brad to tell him that he is sending a few of his agents his way for a while due to one of them needing headache medication.   
Once Brad read the bit about headache medication he knew it is Jenno being sent to him.   
After texting Brad Pride exited the kitchen to get an update from the rest of his team.   
Chris , Jenno & Nathan exit the kitchen 2 minutes later with the bits they originally took to the kitchen.   
Nathan , Jenno & Chris dumped the stuff from the kitchen into the spare office then after doing that Jenno got AK to lock the office to keep her’s and Nathan’s bits safe from nosey coworkers.  
A minute after the office is locked Jenno , Nathan and Chris walk down to autopsy to see Brad.

3 minutes later all of them enter autopsy. Brad looked up from the desk he is sitting at the he said : been a while since I have seen you in person Jenno. How have you been?  
Jenno said : alright finally got my Doctorate in Forensic Psychology so yeah that’s new.   
Brad said : congratulations Dr Jenno Daniels. Now I have been informed that you need your headache meds which only happens when you have a bad one so , what caused it to happen this time ?  
Jenno said : don’t want to talk about it.  
Brad said : strike 1 Jenno.  
Jenno said : fine I will talk about it. The reason for the headache goes like this…


	10. Talk with Dr Brad Pitt

The talk with Dr Pitt for Jenno is an interesting one to say the least as expected once she told him about the reason she has a headache she sees his normal calm demeanor change to a extremely annoyed one. Jenno is glad she is not the main cause for this particular mood Brad is in for a change since she is normally the one to get Brad in that mood especially if she is refusing medical treatment or refuses to take any medication he has prescribed tol her due to injury or illness.

A minute later Brad managed to calm himself down since he doesn’t want to say anything until he is calm enough not to say the wrong thing. When Brad is calm enough he said : no wonder you have a headache Jenno so would I after a situation like that one. I agree with Pride’s assessment stay away from the bullpen without him or any of the other 2 with you Jenno since you don’t need to be more stressed out then you are now.  
Jenno said : I am not that stressed out Brad I have been in worse stressful situations then the one which happened in the bullpen and I was a lot younger too.  
Brad said : I know that Jenno I was the one who treated you medically both times remember.  
Jenno said : of course I remember and you still medically treat me to this day which I am grateful for since you are one of the few medical doctors I actually like and tolerate the majority of the time.   
Jenno realised what she just said out loud for everyone in autopsy to hear she then looked at the floor with embarrassment.   
Brad said : thought I would never see the day you say those words out loud for everyone to hear. Jenno I like and tolerate you too even when your being a pain.   
Nathan said :I hope she isn’t being a pain to often or I will have to do something about it.  
Jenno lifted her head she glared at Nathan she knew exactly what he would do if she was a pain again she then cheekily said : that is the older people’s job though. I will do it back to you if you are being a pain.  
Brad said : do I even want to know what he will do?  
Nathan & Jenno at the same time said : no you don’t want to know!  
Nathan & Jenno burst out laughing at this since they have been doing that more often. Once the pair calmed down Nathan said : is it me or have we been doing that more recently?  
Jenno said : yes we have been no clue why though.   
Chris said : really you 2 have no idea why that keeps happening it is so obvious.  
Nathan & Jenno thought about the reasons it keeps happening within a minute they look at each other lovingly they both worked out the reason why.  
Brad & Chris notice the look between the 2 of them Chris said : so you have both figured it out then?  
Jenno & Nathan ignored Chris they are both still looking at each other not paying attention to their surroundings.  
Brad said : is it just me or are those 2 giving each other love sick eyes?  
Nathan & Jenno both glared at Brad then they both stick their tongues out at him for a brief moment before going back to looking at each other.   
Chris said : grow up you 2 act your age not your shoe size.  
Neither of the 2 made a comment on this since they both know what they would say would be perceived as attitude and they don’t want another strike to their names in a hurry.  
Chris & Brad are waiting for a response from either of the 2 but they don’t get one which surprised them a little bit but then they both realised that the reason the 2 didn’t reply is due to not wanting to get another strike to their names. 

After a few minutes of awkward silence Brad said : what was the answer you 2 worked out then?  
Chris said : I have an idea what the answer could be something to do with a match made in heaven.  
Brad said : if they are a match made in heaven as you put it wouldn’t they be dating?  
With that been said Jenno goes over to Brad she then swipes her headache medication packet out of his pocket then walks back over to Nathan she said : let’s go Nathan we have work to do let the oldies gossip.   
Jenno & Nathan walk towards the exit of autopsy before they left Jenno turned around she said to Brad : match made in heaven has been a thing for over a month Brad since you know this you can tell the units saving myself & Nathan doing it.  
Jenno turned around and walked out of autopsy with Nathan & straight to the spare office. Once they entered the office 2 minutes later they got straight to work.


	11. Rest of the Work Day

The rest of the work day for both teams is an uneventful one since both teams are hard at work with the jobs they have been given to work for the case. The only times the teams speak to each other is when Pride came down from his office to ask for an update on the case. The only team members speaking to each other is Jenno , Nathan and Chris since they are working the profile together in the spare office eventhough Chris is not a trained profiler he is very good at creating profiles of gang members with Jenno & Nathan’s help. Pride does go check on the 3 in the spare office every 30 minutes to see how much progress they have made on the profile for the case. 

At exactly 17 : 30 Pride enters the bullpen he said : my team my office now!  
All of Pride’s team stood up and followed him but instead of entering his office they entered the one next to it. All of the team see the 2 remaining members of their team hard at work along with Jenno. Neither of the three noticed the new people now present in the room until Pride said : how is the profile going?  
Chris looked up from the file he is looking at he said : good we are about half way done well I am don’t know about those 2 they have been listening to music for the past 30 minutes so no clue how much they have done.   
Just then the pair take an earphone out each when they notice the rest of the team in the room looking at them they both said at the same time : we didn’t do it !  
Both of them look at each other the same way they did earlier on and of cause they burst out laughing again. A few moments later they calmed down enough to talk Nathan said : we both listen to music it helps us concentrate and we are both into the same music artist for once. Ton answer your question we are about half way done too.   
Pride said : even with listening to music you both have managed to get work done good thing too. Now you 3 need to be briefed on what the rest of us have so far on the case.  
Nathan said : unless you have more information then you all did have from the last time you had to update Pride in the bullpen there is no need to update us.  
Sebastian said : how come?  
Jenno said : AK system so watched & listened to all the updates from the bullpen on the ipad screen.  
Chris said : yourself and Nathan did I did not so I still need to be updated on case progress. You 2 can pay attention to it or go back to listening to music while working.  
Before Jenno or Nathan could answer Chris statement both of their current favorite song started playing through their earphone which they had in . With that song now playing the pair put the other earphone back in and started the song again.   
Sebastian said : well that answers your statement Chris I wonder what the pair are even listening too.  
Brody said : knowing those 2 some sort of rock song by Linkin Park.  
Jenno with both earphones in said : actually Brody we are not listening to Linkin Park the artist is called Mans Zelmerlow song is called Heroes.  
Jenno the went back to reading the file with Nathan since that file they are reading together now is about the current leader of the Warrior gang for the New Orleans region. 

The time until 18 : 00 the New Orleans team & Jenno are in the spare office briefing each other on the updates on the case well Nathan & Jenno do in the last 10 minutes since they were paying more attention to the music they were listening to then the rest of the room. 

At exactly 18 : 00 Pride said : go home team be back here usual time tomorrow.  
Jenno , Nathan & Chris you 3 will be coming home with me we are having that talk.   
With that been said everyone exited the spare office and went down to the bullpen to get their personal bits and within 2 minutes Sebastian & Brody exited the building and went home for the day.  
The only ones left in the bullpen is Gibbs team Pride , Chris and Nathan. Pride as well as the other 3 walk over to the area the rest of team Gibbs is working in. Once over there Pride said : Gibbs I have sent my team home I am doing the same for your team it has been a long day go back to the hotel get some rest and we can all start afresh tomorrow at 9 : 00.  
Gibbs looks up from the file he is reading he said : thank you for letting us know. Come on team hotel time . You too Jenno we still have to have that talk.   
Jenno said : we are not having that talk Gibbs anytime soon since I am so not in the mood to talk about it to you or anyone else.   
Gibbs said : you have the choice of talking to myself & Jack about it tonight or I will call Jason and get him involved.  
Jenno said : good luck with that then since I have already made plans to stay with a friend while I am working in New Orleans and you can't stop me.   
Gibbs said : I am your boss and you are my responsibility while we are working in New Orleans you will be coming back to the hotel and staying with the team that is final.  
Jenno turned her back on the team she then closed her eyes she took a few deep breaths to help calm her down which of cause was working until Gibbs said : if you don't come to the hotel willingly I will just handcuff you instead.   
With that been said Jenno didn't move at all she doesn't want to go back to the hotel but she doesn't want to be handcuffed either to much of a bad reminder for what happened to her when she was 16 years old.  
Just then she felt someone move behind her the person who did that happened to be Nathan he said : you will not be putting handcuffs on an agent who has done nothing wrong.  
Jack said : disobeying an order is a wrong thing to do.  
Nathan said : yes it is but this is not a life or death situation. Jenno is only going to spend the nights she is not working in New Orleans with a friend. Gibbs you are only her boss on the job not in her personal life.   
Jenno opened her eyes she then turned around to face the team she said : I already have enough bosses in my work like don't need any in my personal life only time I do is when I am ill or injured that is the only time I don't mind having a boss or 3 but they are mostly trained medics or doctors I know and trust. Speaking of Doctors I have got to check in with one of my own now excuse me I have a phone call to make.   
Before Jenno could walk out of the bullpen so she could make a phone call she felt something metal against her wrist.  
Jenno knew exactly what the metal against her wrist is Jenno did not react well to it at all she flipped the person onto the floor who had the metal against her wrist she then did the trick Yassen taught her during their last training session together 2 months ago.  
Once Jenno done that trick she moved of whoever she put onto the floor she then stood next to Pride she sees all the shocked looks she is receiving due to the trick she used.   
The first one in the bullpen to speak is Jack she said : what have you done to Gibbs?  
Jenno didn't even realise it was Gibbs she done that trick too she didn't answer Jacks question she is just lucky she didn't do it to her instead.   
Nathan said : he finally taught you the trick then.  
Jenno said : yep 2 months ago last time we trained together first time I had to use it.  
Tony said : you know what trick she has used on Gibbs Nathan?  
Nathan said : yes of course I know since the same person who teaches her the trick teached me too.  
Jack said : you can reverse what Jenno done then.  
Nota than said I can if I want to but I am not going to he deserves it. If you want it reversed you will have Torino someone who can and will do it since I am not doing it neither is Jenno in a hurry.  
Tim said : how long will he be like this?  
Jenno said : 3 - 4 hours if not reversed. If it is reversed 10 minutes ish.  
Ellie said : you are going to reverse it though. Jenno so we can all get out of here.  
Jenno said : nope I am not reversing it neither is Nathan and the only other person I know who can reverse it is currently on an undercover mission. So you lot have fun waiting for him to wake up Nathan & myself have somewhere else to be. Pride we will be at yours at 20 : 00 myself and Nathan have a doctor to check in with in person before I get the phone call from him moaning at me for not checking in with him. By the way you lot don't know him and don't bother tracking either of us since both our phones are going of as of now.  
Jenno and Nathan both turned their phones off and teleported into the doctor's office that they are both due to check in with. The doctor they are seeing is called Doctor Lance Sweets he is not a normal doctor he is a psychologist. He is one of the 2 psychologists the pair have to check in with that night.  
A minute after the pair arrive in his office Lance looks up from his desk he sees the pair of them he said : from the look on both your faces someone has pissed you both of again. Since I have heard Jenno's team is working a case in New Orleans it is Gibbs that has pissed both of you off. Bit surprised he didn't come with the both of you.  
Jenno said : well even if he did I would just tp to the shooting range with Nathan and do target practise. But he can't since Welles just say Yassen’s favourite move he teached me I used on him and myself as well as Nathan have not reversed it.   
Lance said : I thought he ordered you not to use that move without him around to reverse it?  
Nathan said : I know he did for me atleast don't know about his stay pupil though.  
Jenno said : if it is an emergency I can use it without him being there otherwise it is best not to use it.  
Lance said : was it an emergency then?  
Jenno said : if you count as attempting to handcuff me to make me go back to the hotel and stay with the rest of the team for the night as well as to have that talk with him as an emergency then yes it was one.  
Nathan said : well it doesn't normally count as one bit when it comes to you it does.  
Lance said : so you still have issues of being handcuffed then Jenno.  
Jenno said : of cause I do yourself and Elton should remember that by now the amount of times I have had to talk about it. I still have occasional nightmares about it too.  
Nathan said : you didn't tell me that last time we had that type of talk.  
Jenno said : I know that and I am going to talk about it now with both of you as well as Elton if he makes an appearance and I will talk about other issues including the last case my team solved. If we have time that is?  
Lance said : yes we do have plenty of time we have 45 minutes left of the session Elton should be here in about 5 minutes his last patient session before this one ran over.  
Jenno said : that is plenty of time then. What do you want me to start with the nightmares or the last case?  
Lance said : it doesn't matter since you will be talking about both of them. Nathan said : I am interested into the last case a bit more since it has caused a lot of tension in the team especially between yourself , Jack and Gibbs. But let's wait for Elton to arrive so you don't have to repeat what you say about the case.  
Jenno said : fine I will talk about the last case first and we can go from there well when Elton arrives that is.   
Just as Jenno said that Elton arrived in the room he then sat down in the seat next to Lance he said : sorry for being late you can continue now Jenno.  
Jenno did exactly that she said : the last case goes like this ...


	12. Gibbs wakes up & Therapy time with Elton & Lance

At exactly 19 : 30 Gibbs opens his eyes he sees that he is lying on the sofa in a room which he has not been in before.   
A few moments later the people in the room see Gibbs is awake the first one to speak is Tony he said : are you ok boss?   
Gibbs said : I am fine. What happened? Where am I?  
Jack said : you were about to put handcuffs on Jenno so she would have to come back to the hotel with us but once a part of the handcuff touched her wrist she flipped you onto the floor and used some sort of trick to reign you unconscious. You have been out for over over an hour. The answer to where you are is the NCIS New Orleans nap area.   
Tony said : I wonder why she reacted the way she did to the handcuffs near her wrist ?  
Gibbs said : I have no idea but I intend to find out the next time I see her in person. In the meantime Tony call your brother Jason and let him know to report to this base tomorrow at 9 : 00 since it is obvious that Jenno will not work with us on the profile so Jason can do it with Jack as well as help with Jenno.  
Tony said : I will call him after dinner but he may not be the best person to deal with Jenno right now the 2 are not on the best of terms at the moment.  
Jack said : the only time those 2 are not on good terms is when they have had an argument over one of the house rules in place and if it is the rule I think it is the pair have argued over well let’s just say it is best to keep the 2 away from each other unless one of us is with Jason or Jenno since those type of arguments can on rare occasions turn violent.  
Tim said : great the one person you want to bring in to help with the profiling and deal with Jenno is not on good terms with her. Is there anyone else who could help instead of Jason?  
Tony said : no there isn’t since Mike is busy at work & Nate is doing the LA teams mandatory psych evals at the moment.   
Ellie said : the only option is Jason. I just hope if the pair see each other they either ignore each other or at least be civil and not end up arguing again.   
Chris said : you are not the only one there Ellie I don’t really want to have to split up an argument between the pair of them.  
Pride said : not the only one there Chris. It is getting late and I am sure you lot will want to eat at a decent time tonight so you lot go back to the hotel and relax for the rest of the night. The work day starts at 9 : 00 it gives my team and your team as well as Jason plenty of time to have breakfast and be wide awake before the work day starts.   
Before Gibbs could argue with having such a late start on the work day Tony said : starting at 9 :00 sounds good to all of us. Now come on Gibbs let’s go get something to eat some of us have not eaten since the plane.   
With that been said Tony exits the room followed by the rest of the team as well as Pride and Chris. 

At exactly 19 : 50 everyone is out of the NCIS building and Pride locks it up and all of them teleported to the hotel or back to Pride’s place. Well that was only Pride and Chris they both arrived in the living room and sat down in the chairs and waited for Jenno & Nathan to arrive home so they can have a late dinner and then finally have a talk about the events of that day and anything else the pair need to get of their chests.

Therapy Time

The therapy session for Jenno and Nathan with Lance and Elton is a productive session for once since the pair not only talk about the cases they have been involved with past and present ones they also talk about the support they both get after those cases especially from Pride and Chris.   
The pair talk about what Pride and Chris mean to them some of the words they said about the pair of them goes like this…

Some examples of the words Jenno uses to describe Pride’s meaning to her are father figure , mentor , caring , strict , will not give up easily , trustworthy , easy to talk to about anything that is troubling her , awesome advice giver, feels safe to be around him and not to be messed with.

Some examples of the words Jenno uses to describe Chris meaning to her are big brother , caring , strict , will not give up easily , trustworthy , annoying when he is being nosey or sneaky , feels safe around him , can talk about anything to him , competitive when playing basketball or video games and not to be messed with.

 

Some examples of the words Nathan uses to describe Pride’s meaning to him are father figure , mentor , caring , strict when I have broken one of his rules , easy to talk to , doesn’t give up easily especially when it comes to dealing with anyone he cares for , trustworthy , best not to avoid him or his calls since he will track you down which makes him angry and best to never give him attitude it is his number 1 hate. 

Some examples of the words Nathan uses to describe Chris meaning to him are big brother , trustworthy , competitive , irritating when he is being nosey , doesn’t give up easily , caring and easy to talk to when he is not in a bad mood. 

The therapy session did not finish until 20 : 05 due to the pair having a lot to talk about as well as Jenno ending up having a mini breakdown when talking about the effects of the last case had on her which took Nathan at least 5 minutes to calm her down from. All the people in the room understood the reason Jenno reacted like that since that last case is very similar to the one she was apart of when she was 19 during her 2 weeks off of work.

The talk about what Jenno did to Gibbs before she arrived in the office with Nathan was interesting to say the least since Lance did moan at her about it so did Elton but when the handcuffs are mentioned they stop moaning at her about it and they end up talking about her issues with handcuffs especially when they are used on her.

By the end of the therapy session Jenno is very tired and wants to go to sleep but she knows she has to eat at Pride’s first then herself and Nathan need to have that talk with him and Chris unless they persuade Lance and Elton to let the pair watch the therapy session they just had with them and talk about it afterwards if she is awake.  
Surprisingly when Jenno asked this Lance and Elton agree to do this so in the end at 20 : 10 all 4 of them teleported into Pride’s living room where Pride is sitting with Chris waiting for Jenno & Nathan.  
After Nathan introduced Lance and Elton to Pride and Chris they all sit down on the chairs and sofa in the room and Jenno said : AK play recent therapy session in Lance’s office.   
A minute later the therapy session video appeared on the tv screen then a few seconds later the video of the therapy session with Lance and Elton for Jenno and Nathan began.


	13. Hotel Time DC team / Tony’s talk with Jason Bull

It is 20 : 20 by the time the DC team checked into the hotel that night. All the team are exhausted after a long tiring day at work with the New Orleans team. The most tired out of all the team is Tony since he spent the majority of the day trying to keep Gibbs as calm as possible so he doesn’t anger the New Orleans team as much as he already did when insulting Nathan. Tony is not surprised by Jenno as well as Nathan’s reaction to this since he can tell that the pair are close friends. He is not surprised by Pride’s reaction either since Tony can tell he is very protective of his team and the people he cares about which happens to include Jenno. All Tony wants to do is go to his hotel room and sleep the rest of the night but he can’t since he has to eat dinner or Gibbs will place a call to Dr Brad Pitt to inform him that Tony is not eating which will cause him to get a call or personal visit from Brad to moan at him for not eating anything. Tony doesn’t want a lecture from Brad any time soon his lectures are ones that you would not want to receive any day of the week he knows that since he has experienced them plenty of times before not only his ones but the ones that Jenno receives too.  
Tony has no idea who is worse for getting lectures from it is either Brad , Jason or Elton well when he sees Elton that is which doesn’t happen anymore due to the argument with him about a month ago and he has not seen him since then.

At 20 : 25 all of the DC team members checked into the hotel and they all went to their shared rooms to get freshened up so they can go out to have dinner together. 10 minutes later all of the DC team who are staying at the hotel meet in the hotel lobby then they all went to have dinner at Marcello’s Restaurant and Wine bar. 

The DC team do not get back to the hotel from dinner until 22 : 00. All of the DC team in the hotel go to sleep around 23 : 00 well not all of them since Tony is having a long phone conversation with his brother Jason. The phone call lasted quite a while since the pair have a lot to talk about. The conversation ended up being mostly about Jenno and her constant refusal to talk about the last case she was involved in before graduation as well as the trick she used on Gibbs. Once Tony described the move to his brother Jason told him the name of the move which happened to be called the vulcan nerve punch and Jason knows Jenno will only use that move if she is extremely pissed off with someone or something triggers her to use it. 

Once Tony mentioned that Jenno did the move after Gibbs attempted to handcuff her Jason said : no wonder she used that move on him since she doesn’t like handcuffs near her wrists never has done all the time I have known her. How was she dealt with after she done that move on Gibbs?  
Tony said : she stood next to Pride talked to him for a few minutes she then teleported out of the room with some agent called Nathan Luca something to do with checking in with a doctor that herself and Nathan know. The only doctor’s that I know the pair could be checking in with is either Brad or Nate I would say you to but since you and Jenno are not on good terms at the moment it is more and likely to be either of the other 2.  
Jason said : it is not Nate since I had dinner with him tonight and last I heard Brad is working off base doing a favor for a friend for a few weeks while she is away at a conference. Wherever she is I hope she has not gotten into trouble and needs rescuing again like the last time she was in trouble I am convince Mike and James have not forgiven her for that yet.   
Tony said : from the bits I heard about it I wouldn’t of forgiven her in a hurry either what she done was totally reckless it is surprising she didn’t get hurt at all.   
Jason said : not the only one surprised either. The house lot even made Snake and Brad check her to make sure she was not injured at the time and they were both shocked she was not injured at all especially the stunt she did to get out of the building in time. Speaking of stunts you have better not done any which will affect your health you having scarred lungs is bad enough.   
Tony said : no I haven’t done any of those stunts in a long time the lecture from Brad the last time is enough to last me a long time. Come to think of it you gave me a lecture to but Brad’s one was a lot worse and more memorable but then I have had to experience his ones for not only me but Jenno too.   
Jason said : you have experienced the ones Brad gives Jenno before that must be an interesting and entertaining experience.  
Tony said : certainly is especially since Jenno actually has to pay attention to them or Pride will be called to make sure she does. Don’t know about the connection between Jenno and Pride that much but whenever his name is mentioned in that type of talk she instantly pays attention.  
Jason said : I don’t know the connection either but it sounds like the same connection that you have with Gibbs but a lot stronger. It will be very interesting to observe that connection tomorrow since the main reason you are calling me is to ask me to help out with the case as well as help keep an eye on Jenno. The answer is yes by the way. What time do I need to be at the New Orleans NCIS base ?  
Tony said : Gibbs will be happy to have the help with Jenno and 9 : 00 exactly.   
Jason said : helping with Jenno will be a fun experience to say the least I just hope she gets a decent night's sleep otherwise she will be in a bad mood due to still being tired and a moody Jenno is not a fun one to work with or be around at all.  
Just then Tony yawned once he finished yawning Jason said : well brother I am tired and so are you so go get some sleep and we will talk more tomorrow.  
Tony said : we certainly will do. Thanks Jason I mean it. Goodnight have a good sleep.  
Jason said : goodnight Tony have a good sleep too.  
Jason then hanged up the phone on Tony and within 10 minutes at exactly midnight the pair are fast asleep.


	14. Rest of the night Pride's Place

At exactly 21 : 15 the therapy session video is finished there is a brief silence in the room before Chris spoke he said : not expected that in a hurry.  
Pride said : not the only one there Chris but I am glad that Jenno and Nathan are opening up to other people precise myself and Chris.  
Lance said : you are not the only one there Pride the pair have opened up a lot to not only myself and Elton to each other too. Jenno has got a lot of trust in him which is rare for her to trust someone that much only 2 other people I know that has her trust that much is Nate and Brad. I am glad she has found someone else she trusts in like that.  
Elton said : not the only one there Lance she will be a lot easier to deal with when it comes to psych evaluation season for her which is not that far away if I remember rightly.   
Pride said : when is she due to have a psych evaluation next?  
Elton said : 2 months time if I remember rightly.  
Chris said : that will be a fun psych evaluation for her then. Come to think of it will be an easier one for you 2 since you 2 will still probably be having her for therapy sessions in 2 months time.   
Lance said : you never know with her it all depends on her mood on the day of the psych evaluation.  
Pride said : hopefully she is in a good mood then. Speaking of Jenno is it me or are the pair rather quiet?

All 4 of them looked towards the pair who are now fast asleep on the sofa leaning against each other. Everyone in the room who is awake smiled at this since they could all tell the pair were tired when they arrived earlier on that night and with the pair sleeping around them it shows the amount of trust the pair have with the people in the room.   
Elton said : I am glad they are asleep but they didn't have dinner so they will both need a bit extra to eat for breakfast tomorrow before going to work. Speaking of work do you want me to come help with the case as well as keep an eye on the pair tomorrow?  
Pride said : yes please especially with Jason making an appearance due to Gibbs wanting him on the case too.   
Elton said : does Jenno know that since if those 2 see each other they are more and likely to argue especially if Jason has been told about the last case she was on.  
Chris said : no she doesn't know about Jason being around for the case tomorrow lets just hope the pair either ignore each other or at least be civil since from what I have been told when the pair argue it is best to either get out of the room they are arguing in or out of the house completely.   
Pride said : well I am glad she rarely argues with either of us then it was bad enough when she argued with Gibbs earlier on.  
Lance said : wow Jenno arguing with Gibbs he must of really pissed off for her to argue with him.   
Pride said : yes he did royally piss her off Nathan too which pissed Jenno off even more.  
Elton said : pissing either one of them pisses off the other one either way it is not a smart idea at all especially how protective the pair are of each other recently. I will have to keep a close eye on both of them to help keep them calm tomorrow then.  
Lance said : if you have any trouble with either of the 2 let me know and I can come and help if needed as well as if I don't have a case.  
Pride said : certainly will do now let's all have some dinner then you 3 go home and relax as well as rest since all of us have a long day tomorrow.

It is 22 : 30 by the time everyone goes home well except for Nathan and Jenno since Pride and Chris put the pair up in the spare bedroom for the night so they don't sleep any longer on the sofa no matter how comfy it is to sleep on. 

It is 23 : 00 by the time Pride gets to sleep that night since he is cleaning up from dinner as well as doing other work related bits which will help make work easier the next day. Pride is glad that he will have the help of Elton with Jenno and Nathan tomorrow since the pair can be quite a handful sometimes and with Jason being around tomorrow lets just say Pride as well as Chris are both grateful for the extra help to keep the duo in line as well as keeping them calm.  
The only thing Pride is not looking forward to is having to tell Vance about the incident between Jenno and Gibbs in the bullpen which involved Gibbs being knocked unconscious with the Vulcan nerve pinch which Yassen taught not only her but Nathan too. Pride knows there probably will be consequences for Jenno doing that trick on Gibbs he just hopes Vance lets him deal with her punishment instead of him giving her one. But you will have to wait and see who gets the job of punishing Jenno for her actions or even if there is a punishment at all.


	15. Next morning Pride’s Place / Day 2 New Orleans Part 1

It is 7 : 30 Tuesday morning Nathan and Jenno are woken up by water being thrown on them once they both see the culprits of the annoying wake up call who happened to be both Chris and Pride. Once the pair see that Jenno and Nathan are awake Chris said : up you get you 2 breakfast will be done in 10 minutes and it is both your favorites.   
Jenno said : if it is anything but my favorite I am so going back to sleep for half an hour.  
Nathan said : not the only one there Jenno. Now would you 2 excuse us we have to get sorted for the day.   
With that been said Jenno and Nathan got out of the bed and pushed the pair out of the bedroom so they could get ready in peace and quiet.

At exactly 7 : 35 the pair exit the bedroom dressed in smart / casual clothes well the only casual thing the pair had on is the SAS hoodies with their code names on well Jenno had on official code name which is Cheetah and Nathan eventhough he is not officially SAS but he has a code name which is Jaguar Jag for short.   
A few minutes later the pair enter the kitchen they see Chris and Elton sitting at the table and Pride cooking something in the pan on the stove top. The pair had no idea what Pride is cooking for breakfast but whatever it is it smells delicious.

A minute later the pair sit down on the 2 out of the 3 remaining seats at the kitchen table the first one out of the 3 older people in the kitchen to speak happened to be Elton he said : how did you like the wake up call this morning?  
Nathan said : it was fine had worse from my brother’s hyper unit mate.   
Jenno said : or your brother. Don’t know who’s wake up call is worse out of the unit. You either get your covers thrown of the bed and shouted at to get up or have a horrible singing voice in your ear.   
Nathan said : could be worse you could have a nagging mother hen of a medic or adoptive parent.   
Jenno said : rather have the adoptive parent thanks his wake up calls are a lot easier to put up with but come to think of it most of the time I get the mother hen wake up call when I am at home.   
Nathan said : most of the time you are at home is when you have got back from a bad mission or bad day at work with the DC team.   
Jenno said : well the bad misson bit will be changing soon I need to have a meeting with M about mission stuff will have to do it after this case has finished. Bad work day with the DC team will change since after this case has finished which I am looking forward too a lot as much as I like working with certain members on the team I need to move on and the New Orleans team is the next team and hopefully the last one for a long time within NCIS I will work with.   
Elton said : what about the LA team?  
Jenno said : working with the LA team on occasions I wouldn’t mind doing but not full time they spend most of the cases they do undercover and to be honest I am not wanting to do that to much anymore. I have done undercover cases for nearly 7 years both willingly and unwillingly I don’t want to do that to much anymore I have other things and people which I care about more than doing undercover missions especially the high risk ones I have done in the past.   
Chris said : will you not miss doing undercover work often though?  
Jenno said : yes I will but I don’t want to do the high risk ones anymore I have to much to loose. I wouldn’t mind being behind the scenes handler on them on occasions but I think it is time to let other people to do the higher risk missions and for me to concentrate on other aspects of my life. M is probably going to be pissed off with me for a while due to not wanting to do the normal type of undercover missions I like well used to like to do oh well he will have to get over it.   
Before anyone could reply to this a plate of pancakes are put in front of them by Pride he then sat down on his seat next to Jenno he said : eat up all of you since I am sure Jenno and Nathan will want to work out before the work day officially begins and the rest of us have to get Elton up to date on this case. Jenno whatever you do M will eventually understand why you did it and we all will be there to support you no matter what happens.   
Jenno said : thanks Pride I mean it. I will appreciate all the support I get. Now let’s eat breakfast you are right I so do want to work out before the official work day starts especially since the SAS tech mode is finished and all it needs to be done id to be tested if your up for it Nathan?  
Chris said : what is the SAS tech mode?  
Jenno said : hand to hand combat SAS style in future will include maneuver practise too but not got that far yet.   
Nathan said : whenever that gets developed it will be fun to test to say the least especially with how creative the other mode you developed you should show this lot and Yassen sometime I am sure they will like it.   
Jenno said : probably will do will have to show K & D unit too. I wonder if Brad phone called Wolf last night and told him our news?  
Nathan said : no idea we can ask him when we see him at work today since I am sure either one of us will end up going to see him.  
Jenno said : more and likely to be me seeing him due to a headache from working with the DC team and Jason if he makes an appearance. Now let’s stop talking and eat these delicious smelling pancakes.  
With that been said Jenno tucked in to eating her pancakes so did the rest of the people sitting at the kitchen table.

At exactly 8 : 30 everyone at Pride’s place teleported to outside the New Orlean’s NCIS building which Pride unlocked a minute later.  
At 8 : 35 after putting their bags in Pride’s office Jenno and Nathan teleported into the gym and within 2 minutes they are in their workout tech gear thanks to AK then a minute later the SAS mode is set up and at exactly 8 : 40 the mode test for Jenno and Nathan began.


	16. New Orleans Day 2 Part 2

At 9 : 00 the DC team and the rest of the New Orleans team as well as Jason enter the Ncis bullpen. All of the team members both DC & New Orleans sat down at the same desks as yesterday well Jason sat down on a chair at the same desk as his brother Tony.   
Sebastian notices that Nathan's desk is empty he is wondering where he is since he is not normally late to work since the day he started working with the team. He is about to ring Nathan to find out where he is when Pride comes into the bullpen with Chris and one other person he doesn't know the name of or even met before , he is about to ask Pride who the other person is but Brody beats him to it.

Brody said : Pride just curios who is the other person with you and Chris?  
Once that was said the DC team look towards the area the New Orleans team are working from and when Tony sees who the new person is he pales a little he then looks back to the work he is doing. He thought now going through Tony's he's due to Elton being around for the case are that how does Elton know Pride and how much does he know about the events of yesterday as well as the last case the DC team worked on. As well as how it not only affected him but Jenno too speaking of Jenno Tony noticed she has not arrived yet neither has Agent Nathan Luca. He recognised Nathan's last name from somewhere but he can't remember whe oh well he will work it out eventually. 

A minute later Pride introduced Elton to his team as well as the DC team he mentioned that since it is obvious that Jenno and Nathan are not that willing to work with the other profilers for the case Elton will be playing mediator between the 2 groups until they somehow make up with each other.  
Once Pride said that there were a few grumbles from both teams which he expected since having 5 profilers / psychologists on a case will be interesting to say the least especially when 2 of them are not willing to communicate with the other 2.   
After the grumbles finished Sebastian said : just wondering where are are Jenno and Nathan?   
Chris said : they are doing other work together they will come work with you lot again when they are finished with their current task. Speaking of work Jason have you been told about the case yet or have my team got to do it ?  
Jason said : not yet but I am sure Tony can fill me in what I need to know since I am sure your team has a lot to work on.   
Sebastian said : actually my team is quite ahead on our work we are just waiting for the profile side of things and a way to contact the handler for the person who is undercover.   
What both teams didn't know they have the handler under their noses all they have to do is ask her nicely the next time they see her that is.  
Gibbs said : so why haven't you shared that information with my team then ?  
Brody said : you haven't asked nicely about it and there is no point until the profile section is done to share what we have as a team. The profiling bit we will share with all of you once Nathan and Jenno are finished with it. Last time I heard they were ¾ the way done be patient.   
With that been said Pride spoke out before an argument broke out between the two teams he said : calm down all of you the work especially the profiling side of things takes time we still have 5 days after today to get the work all done and the operation planned out. Until the profiling side of things are finished concentrate on the other aspects of the case. Now my team get to work Elton come with me you to Jason we are having a talk about certain things you both need to know about , Chris you go check on the duo to see how much work they have done and how long until they finished what they are doing.   
Pride then exited the bullpen followed by Chris , Elton and Jason.  
Chris went in the direction of the gym to check on the duo while the other 3 went to Prides office to have that talk. 

Gym  
At exactly 9 : 30 Chris entered the gym what he sees on the side of the gym wall surprised him to say the least he had no idea that the SAS Tech mode would look like that it looks amazing it makes him want a go himself. Before he could say anything the end of game message came upon the wall then a minute later it disappeared.   
A few minutes later Jenno and Nathan are out of the game mode Nathan said : that was epic we so did an awesome job on that one. Now we better go shower as well as dressed in clean clothes and get to work on those profiles we need to finish before we have the duo moaning at us for slacking off.   
Jenno said : don't remind me getting moaned at about slacking off doing any work is one of the worst moans you can get well apart from the refusing to see a medical doctor and not opening up about anything on our chests.  
Nathan said : don't forget the hiding behind masks and forgetting to check in with them as well as not being reachable.  
Jenno said : not forgetting lying to them and giving them attitude. I don't plan to do that again in a hurry.  
Chris said : I am glad that you don't plan to do that again in a hurry Jenno yourself and Nathan are both a bit old to be getting the strike 3 punishment. Now hurry up and go get clean both of you both have work to do. Including finding out who the undercover agent handler is.  
Jenno said : well you will have to wait until the handler doesn't stink and gets to have a private word with Jason. If you haven't worked it out yet Chris and Nathan yes I am that agents handler. Now if you will excuse me I am going to have a shower.  
With that been said Jenno walked towards the shower with Nathan following her.

Pride’s Office   
Chris then walked out of the gym and straight to Pride’s office he knocked on the office door and Pride opened it he then let Chris in.   
Chris sees that Jason and Elton are still in the office he said : the handler has been under the teams noses all this time it is Jenno.  
Pride , Elton and Jason are a bit surprised at this since Jenno normally informs them if she is involved in a mission but this time she didn't which annoyed them a little bit but it is not to surprising since the case was originally worked by her uncle.   
The first one to speak about this new development is Jason he said : well it does explain a bit why she has been a bit distant with all of the house lot especially Wolf but come to think of it the 3 people she normally talks to at home are away on 2 missions at the moment.  
Chris said : who are the people away on the missions ?  
Jason said : both her brothers are on one mission together but that is only a training one with 5 new recruits. Ben is away on a mission too but I have not been told where or when he is due back according to M I will have to ask his handler which I now know is Jenno. Great this is going to be an interesting conversation whenever it happens.  
Elton said : certainly will be for all of us I thought she learned not to hide from any of us obviously not.  
The conversation about Jenno hiding things from them all as well as the talk about the case happens for another 20 minutes until 9 : 50 when there is a knock on the door which Chris opens he sees the pair standing there waiting to be invited into the office.   
Chris said : you 2 can come in it is time we all had a conversation about the case as well as a certain piece of information you hid from all of us Jenno.  
With that been said in such a serious tone Jenno is thinking of legging it so she doesn't have to be involved in such a serious conversation.  
Before Jenno could even move one bit Pride who is now standing in front of her said : Jenno you are not going anywhere apart from inside my office and if you try to run we will find you and drag you back here even if I have to use handcuffs on you Jenno you have the choice of coming into this office freely without handcuffs on or having myself or Chris have caught you due to tracking your location and you know I can do that thanks to Nate. You have 5 seconds to choose starting from now.   
Jenno didn't even need to think about either of the 2 options given to her it is either the stupid way or the smart way. For once she chose the smart way since she walked into the office she then sat down in the sofa next to Nathan she then said : as much as the legging it option sounds appealing I don't have a wish to be in handcuffs anytime soon and running from trouble in this type of situation is not a smart idea to do especially running from Pride and Chris done it before never again. Now I have said my piece let's just get on with the talk all of you want to give me. Just hurry up and give it to me already we all have work to do especially Elton and Jason when it comes to being a mediator for myself and Nathan with the rest of the DC team. Yes Jason you are playing mediator too I realise the argument we had was futile and stupid you were right I was wrong I am sorry. 

There is a minute of awkward silence in the office since none of them expected that apology from Jenno especially Jason himself.   
In the end the first one to speak is Jason he said : I accept the apology Jenno and I hope you accept mine too.   
Jenno said : if the apology comes along with a hug then yes I do accept it.  
Jason stood up from his chair then came over to where Jenno is sitting then she stood up and went into his open arms for a hug. Which she gives back to him. A minute later the hug is over and the pair sit down on the sofa next to each other.   
Jenno is now sitting between Nathan and Jason she knows she will not be able to escape Prides office at all which to be honest she doesn't mind at all. 

In the end a minute later the serious talk between Pride , Elton , Jason , Nathan , Chris and Jenno began.   
You will have to wait until next time to see how the serious talk goes with all the people in Prides office as well as how Jason reacts to what she said to everyone else that morning at Pride’s place.


	17. Day 2 New Orleans Part 3

The meeting in Pride’s office lasted until 11 : 00 due to the amount of things that needed to be discussed between all of the people in the office as well as M when Jenno called him 5 minutes into the meeting to ask him to attend which he did.

When Jenno told M & Jason about what she said that morning at Pride’s place when it comes to MI5 mission work they are both a bit surprised at this since they thought they would be the ones to eventually tell Jenno to step back from doing high risk undercover missions but she is doing it herself.   
M could tell the only reason Jenno would want to step back like that is she has found someone as well as where she belongs.   
M wants to know who that person or people are to congratulate then to finally getting her to settle down a bit. Jason could already tell who managed to get Jenno to settle down and he is happy for both of them they are made for each other. Jason is looking forward to how the rest of K unit and D unit will react when they find out what they have been trying to do all these years to get Jenno to settle down didn't work for them but it did for Nathan. Jason is looking forward to Wolf aka James to find out his younger brother is dating a member of his unit he has known since she was 15. 

M said : Jenno I am glad you are taking yourself of those things I thought I would have to get Mike or Jason sign some paperwork which involves you not doing those cases / misson's anymore. So who managed to get you settled down a bit then?  
Jenno said : as much as I like you M and I live with your 3 sons who have all helped me through a lot especially Mike but I am so not telling you who managed to settle me down let's just say I found where I belong and who I belong with and leave it at that. Now M as much as I like chatting to you all of us have work to do including an elaborate and detailed profile well after I get my drink out of the fridge in the kitchen.  
With that been said Jenno walked out of Pride’s office followed by Nathan as well as Jason and Elton.

After a 5 minute conversation that Pride , Chris & M had together they all agreed that Jenno is doing the right thing for the future.   
M is grateful that Pride gave Jenno the job to work with his team after this case on a permanent bases he can tell she will fit in well with the team and not move on again in a hurry.   
M could tell it is not just the people who managed to settle Jenno down it is the place too well to be specific it is New Orleans the last place she went away with her Uncle when she was 15 the one place she feels completely safe and at home. 

At 11:10 M teleported back to his office and got back to work on his large pile of paperwork on his desk hoping to get it finished so he can spend time with all 3 of his sons in the near future. 

Meanwhile in the New Orleans NCIS kitchen Jenno has just finished drinking her drink and she exited the kitchen with the 3 other people with her they all went to the spare office where Jenno and Nathan briefed all of them on what they have so far which took them both 20 minutes to do. At exactly 11 : 30 Jenno , Nathan , Jason & Elton began working on the profile together as a team.

Meanwhile in the bullpen Gibbs as well as the rest of the DC team are wondering how long until Jason comes back from his talk with Pride as well as when Jenno will make an appearance that day.   
Tony hopes Jason comes back soon so all of them could get to work on the case especially the profiling side of things since he can tell this there is still a lot of work to do on the profile and Jack is the only one doing it which is a lot of work for one person. In the end Tony as well as the rest of the DC team didn't get Jason back with them until 12 : 30 he happens to not be by himself he had Jenno , Nathan and Elton with him,   
Before any of the DC team or the New Orleans team could speak Jenno said : profile is done you have the choice of hearing it now or after lunch. Choose wisely it is a big profile. You have 2 minutes to decide starting from now.

With that been said Jenno exited the bullpen and headed to Pride’s office she knocked on his door within a minute he opened the door Jenno said : profile is finished I have given the option of them hearing it before or after lunch it is a big one. 

Pride said : whatever they decide to do yourself & Nathan will be having lunch with me.  
Jenno said : fine by me. This punishment is going to last a while isn't it?  
Pride said : not a long time but long enough you should of been straight with all of us from the start of the case we would of been able to help you when it first started not this far down the line.  
Jenno said : I realise that now and that meeting set me straight well as straight as I can be. To be honest it will be good to be around here working for a while I miss it as well as the people here well the ones who are still here that it.   
Pride didn't ask Jenno who the people she is referring to are he just brought her into his arms for a hug which Jenno relaxed into he then quietly said : they are all proud of you Jenno so am I.  
Jenno didn't verbally reply to this she just relaxed more into Pride’s arms for another minute before they separated from the hug and exited his office then went to the bullpen to see what the answer is to the question Jenno asked before she came to Pride’s office to see Pride.


End file.
